criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Nov 2016
13:31:57 CHAT Aldrianyf: Hay 13:31:57 CHAT Aldrianyf: Hi 13:31:57 CHAT Aldrianyf: o/ 13:31:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: djksmfad 13:31:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: dude was never arrested 13:31:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: he was fined 13:31:58 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 13:32:51 CHAT Reg Boy: img="image.prntscr.com/image/3b4c3de616ae4df59ec9d983e680b0d2.png" 13:32:59 CHAT Reg Boy: y does this suit better tho 13:33:04 CHAT Aldrianyf: *imo that counts as an arrest 13:33:13 CHAT Aldrianyf: it's better 13:33:15 CHAT Aldrianyf: lmaoo 13:34:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: what counts as arrests have people ending up in jail 13:34:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: or have people end up dead 13:34:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: *have people end up in temporary custody, in the courtroom, or y'know just killed 13:34:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: change it 13:34:48 CHAT Reg Boy: also it looks p unique too, from the rest of the infoboxes CHAT so um idk u guys decide 13:34:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: also why is the font there not trebuchet 13:35:06 CHAT Reg Boy: cuz it's in preview mode 13:35:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: o 13:36:05 CHAT Reg Boy: should raines' infobox have the CPD colors or nah? 13:36:13 CHAT Reg Boy: isnt he like out 13:36:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye he should 13:36:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: we have sombra colors for ppl who quit sombra 13:36:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: Ruby Armstrong, Ronin Ozawa 13:37:16 CHAT Reg Boy: mmkay 13:41:33 CHAT Reg Boy: should i change the font color in the infobox to gold or is white just fine 13:43:51 CHAT Tuxedo!: white 13:43:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: what 13:43:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk 13:44:12 CHAT Reg Boy: rawr 13:44:41 JOIN Disease me, Spikeboy2000! 13:56:50 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 13:58:51 CHAT Aldrianyf: Tux 14:01:50 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 14:07:43 CHAT Aldrianyf: pliss proofread http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Forensic_Kit 14:21:54 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 14:22:49 CHAT Aldrianyf: ur ded m8 14:28:03 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:34:58 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:35:47 CHAT Aldrianyf: ...Tux 14:42:00 CHAT Tuxedo!: ASSIGNMENTTTTS 14:42:06 CHAT Aldrianyf: yeeeee 14:59:13 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:02:50 CHAT Aldrianyf: Bot u need to sleep 15:02:51 CHAT Aldrianyf: bye 15:08:15 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 15:08:18 CBOT Reg Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 15:08:19 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:10:31 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 15:22:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: ur ded m8 15:22:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: ...Tux 15:22:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: ASSIGNMENTTTTS 15:22:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: yeeeee 15:22:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: Bot u need to sleep 15:22:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: bye 15:22:09 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 15:22:09 CBOT Reg Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 15:22:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: I guess u haven't slept yet 15:22:09 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 15:22:09 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 15:37:36 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:52:08 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 15:55:42 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 16:12:19 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 16:12:19 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 16:32:17 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 16:52:32 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 16:52:32 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 16:52:32 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 17:01:37 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 17:07:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 17:07:42 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 17:54:35 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 17:54:51 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: When did you ever last logged 17:54:54 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: ? 17:54:56 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: hdfhlsdiug 17:54:59 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Whoops 18:15:52 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 18:15:52 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 18:15:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: When did you ever last logged 18:15:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: ? 18:15:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: hdfhlsdiug 18:35:51 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 18:56:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 18:56:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 18:56:02 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: When did you ever last logged 18:56:02 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: ? 18:56:02 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: hdfhlsdiug 18:56:02 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Whoops 18:56:02 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 19:16:04 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 2016 04 23